Drowsy Wishes and Forehead Kisses
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Gon invites Killua over for their first sleepover even though he's been to their house a few times already. Since it's both of their first times, they're nervous. They do their usual routine during the day, but once dinner came, they were out of ideas. Luckily, Gon's guardian, Mito was prepared and the two have a memorable time. Full summary inside. Part 3 of Please Don't Go Where


**Title: Drowsy Wishes and Forehead Kisses**

**Pairing: Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Gon invites Killua over for their first sleepover even though he's been to their house a few times already. Since it's both of their first times, they're nervous. They do their usual routine during the day, but once dinner came, they were out of ideas. Luckily, Gon's guardian, Mito was prepared and the two have a memorable time. "I wish…we can be friends forever Killua~! Pinky swear it, okay?" Occurs before Over My Dead Body! Part 3 of Please Don't Go Where I Can't Follow.**

**-x-x-**

It was Friday night and the two of them were already quarreling. They had just returned to Gon's house after a long day of school and playing outside. Killua made sure to prepare everything the night before since the two made plans in advance. They just finished eating Mito-san's delicious cooking with her grandmother. They ate a large helping of homemade stew, one of Gon's favorite dishes. They stood their ground, yelling at each other loudly enough for their voices to echo.

"**You** take the bed!"

"No, _**you**_take the bed, it's yours!" Killua shouted back, gesturing to the ground, "I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor Killua!"

"Boys," Mito-san poked her head into the room, "You need to stop yelling, I can hear you from downstairs. Why don't the two of you just share the bed?"

"W-Wha-?" Killua sputtered.

"Yes!" Gon grinned widely, "Thank you Mito-san!" He kissed her on the cheek and started preparing his bed for the two of them.

"B-But we can't!" Killua shouted, making the two of them look at him.

"Why not…?" Gon tilted his head at him, not understanding what's wrong with two guys sharing a bed.

"W-Well…" Killua stepped back, but then coughed when he saw Mito-sans smirk. "Won't you feel uncomfortable?"

Gon tilted his head, "Of course not, I'm fine because it's you Killua!" He returned to the task at hand while humming.

Killua wanted to retort back, but he was a stuttering mess at that point.

"Well you two have fun, alright?" Mito laughed and winked at Killua.

His blush spread to his ears, "Mito-san you're not being fair."

She laughed again and waved before closing the door, "Be careful with Gon, he gets clingy when he sleeps. Sweet dreams."

"Come on Killua, pick your side!" Gon already fixed all the pillows and blankets, his bed was pretty small, but it's big enough for both of them.

He grumbled in response and picked the side that's not against the wall. If he were to sleep against it, he had a feeling that Gon would push him against it. If that were to happen, he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink. "Are you really ready to sleep?"

Gon thought about it, "Well we can still watch TV or something, I'm not sure." He never had a sleepover before, but he wanted to make sure that Killua had a fun time with him.

"We were watching TV earlier today, why don't we watch a scary movie or something?"

"Sure!" He ran to get a movie and came up a few minutes afterwards with popcorn and a box of chocolates. "Let's start!"

Killua helped him carry everything to a table in his room, "Are you sure Mito-san's okay with us eating on your bed?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who will have to clean it anyway so it's okay!" Gon grinned and put the movie in, he ran back to Killua before anything scary happened. The sun outside was only just starting to set, but he closed the curtains before it got too dark.

As they watched the movie, Gon stayed normal for most of it. He would shout at the screaming parts but would end up laughing right after he hears his scared voice. Killua on the other hand didn't realize how creepy it was. He could watch gore like nothing, but every time the person screamed, Gon would shout beside him. Even if he knew it was coming, he couldn't prepare himself for the sound of terror, it ripped him apart. The movie itself was nothing more than bad acting, but hearing Gon's screams would forever haunt his dreams.

Once the movie finally ended, Gon got up and stretched with a relieved smile on his face. "Did you like it?" He asked as he turned. Killua just sat there, tensed. He was just a jumble of nerves at that point. "Are you okay?" He peered at him from close up. "Killua?"

"Huh?" He finally snapped back to reality but yelped a little when he realized how close their faces were, "W-What are you doing, Gon?!"

Gon blinked and then fell on the floor, laughing hysterically, "Y-You g-got s-scared!" He rolled around, "Killua got scared!"

"I-I did not!" Killua's cheeks puffed up as he crossed his arms.

"Yes you did!" Gon pointed at him, trying to wipe away his tears.

"No I did not!" Killua threw the closest object near him at Gon.

In return, Gon threw it back. This resulted in the two starting a pillow fight that lasted for an hour, in the end there were a bunch of pillow fluff everywhere. They were definitely in big trouble now.

"W-We should clean it," Killua whispered, Mito could be scary when she gets angry. He saw the marks from her pinch techniques; Gon's cheeks were hurting for the whole day. The two cleaned up their mess and were tired out from all their playing so they decided to go to bed. They brushed their teeth and changed. Killua didn't bring pajamas since he doesn't own any, but since it gets cold at night, Mito gave him a sweater she never used. It was slightly too big for him so it hung off his shoulders, exposing his creamy skin that's usually hidden.

"Your skin is so pretty Killua," Gon stared at his unblemished skin, "Now I see why you said you sunburn easily."

"I can't ever tan, but I still need to take care of my skin."

"Hm well next time I'll put lotion on you so you can do it to me too!" He grinned at the thought.

"O-Okay," Killua hid his blush behind a tickle attack. "_That sounds sexual_," he thought.

"K-Killua stop!" Gon laughed and rolled away before he fell to his doom. "Take that!" He started to tickle Killua too who just scoffed.

"I'm immune Gon."

"Oh, really…?" He started to lightly brush his fingers against Killua's neck and his ears. Killua instantly became paralyzed. "I know your weak points Killua!"

He squeaked and rolled away before retaliating, their tickle fest lasted ten minutes before they finally fell down on the bed, tuckered out again.

"That was fun!" Gon spread his arms and legs out, overlapping with Killua's side so his limbs were on him.

"Move over Gon," Killua yawned.

He did as he was told and sat up, but he was swaying side to side. His eyelids were already becoming heavy. "I wish…we can be friends forever Killua~." Gon whispered and yawned happily, his head resting on his folded knees.

Killua smiled softly, "I wish that too." He could tell that he would be fast asleep within seconds, but Gon held his hand out.

"Forever, okay? Promise…?" He held his pinky out and Killua did the same. Gon sleepily started doing the pinky swear with him. "I pinky swear that we'll stay together forever. If I break my promise, I have to swallow a thousand needles…pinky sworn!"

"Pink sworn," Killua recited that last part, but his eyes widened a little bit. He never heard that part before and he would never want Gon to swallow a thousand needles.

"Mito-san taught me this part too! You go like this and put your thumbs together," Gon smiled drowsily and did as he said; "Now you seal it with a kiss!"

"A k-kiss?!" Killua's face lit up like fireworks in the dark room, but Gon was too sleepy to notice.

"Mhm, now it's a promise so don't break it okay~?" He fell back down on the bed. "I don't want to lose you too Killua," he yawned again.

His expression softened, "Don't worry, I won't," he said as he lay down beside Gon.

Gon turned on his side, facing Killua and pecked the corner of his mouth, "Nighty night," he yawned and smacked his lips together sleepily.

Killua just stayed still, his voice screaming in his head. "_H-He just kissed me! G-Gon just kissed me…Oh no. Oh no I can't-_," he thought as he started to hyperventilate, "_Just calm down_…" He took a deep breath and decided to kiss him goodnight back but he turned to find Gon snoring happily while clinging to his arm. He blushed even more since his face was only a few inches away from his best friend's angelic lips. Should he go for it? Should he kiss him too? Even if it's in the same spot, it should be fine right? A kiss on a cheek is normal in other countries, so it should be fine right...Right?

"Hehe…Killua wait for me too," he snuggled closer to Killua's arm and sighed.

"Gon…" Killua blushed and covered his face with his other hand, "You're too cute." He moved slightly so he could plant a kiss on Gon's forehead, "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"Even if…forever?"

Gon's sudden answer to his question made him almost jump out of his skin, but then he saw how his eyes were still closed, "Even if it takes forever, I promise," he whispered.

In response, Gon smiled in his sleep, "Pink swear?"

"Pinky swear," Killua lightly tapped Gon's thumb with his own. He waited for the soft snores before he whispered, "Or else I will swallow a thousand needles." For him, he'd even swallow a thousand more. "Goodnight Gon, I'll protect you from all that's going to come." But tonight, he wanted to sleep beside his best friend even if his dreams end and nightmares begin.

The next morning, Gon didn't remember their conversation or even the kiss he initiated, but Killua just smiled as if it never happened, because the fact that it did was enough for him. Just knowing that Gon wants to be beside him forever was enough for him. He just wished that nothing would tear the two of them apart. Too bad, Killua knew his wishes barely ever come true, but he still hoped.

He hoped.

**-x-x-**

**The End of Part 3**

**A/N: Some fluff to soothe your souls because of Part 2 of Please Don't Go Where I Can't Follow. ****I'm not done breaking them yet****.**


End file.
